1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network synchronization system and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information processing systems have been developed which include an information processing device connected to a network and capable of transmitting documents in various data formats among plural information devices using plural communication protocols.
In such an information processing system, various application services are provided using the information processing device as a core. Examples of application services include, transmitting a scanned image or data created by an information device to a specified destination by electronic mail or facsimile; transferring a file among information devices; recording and outputting the body of a received e-mail message and an image in an attached file or transferring them to a specified facsimile machine; and storing and managing data in the device.
Such an information processing device, however, needs to be connected to plural information devices via a network. Especially, in the case where plural devices that require authentication are independently present on the network, entry of user name and password is required in each device which provides functions that can be used only by a person identified as a registered user, which is troublesome for users. If the system is integrated, single user name and password set can be used. However, a huge cost must be borne to construct such a system for centrally managing authentication information pieces that have been managed independently.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-67830 (Patent Document 1) discloses a network communication system that solves the above-described problem. This network communication system includes a document input/output device and plural external devices connected to the document input/output device. The document input/output device identifies a person by authentication performed using an operations unit and provides functions that can be used only by a registered user. The external devices identify a person according to protocols on the network and provide functions.
According to Patent Document 1, the document input/output device performs one authentication operation using the operations unit to cause external devices to automatically perform authentication operations using their individual authentication units.
Suppose that a network communication system including plural information processing devices such as the document input/output device of Patent Document 1 is constructed. If, for example, the information processing devices of the network communication system are shared by members of a certain division of a company, it is preferable to share (synchronize), among plural information processing devices, setting information such as user information registered in each of the information processing devices.
However, a large cost must be borne to construct such a system that, for example, centrally manages setting information stored in each device to achieve synchronization of setting information.